


Professor Black

by Drxgonx



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, LGBTQ, M/M, Oneshot, Teacher X Teacher, Trans Character, Trans Teddy Lupin, single dad, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drxgonx/pseuds/Drxgonx
Summary: Just a short ficlet where Teddy Lupin is trans and attends an art school where his new history professor meets his English professor father
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 52





	Professor Black

In the middle of the school year when Hogwarts Art Academy, a secondary school, had invited a new history professor, Sirius Black, when the last one, Professor Binns, had dropped dead. Sirius was more than happy to fill in the position as history jobs are rather difficult to find in schools. He applied to many schools, but they all rejected him for many reasons. Sirius was so far enjoying his first day; the students were nice, didn’t call him old or insult the fact that he had David Bowie playing when they entered his classroom.  
As Sirius ran through the attendance, “Teddy Lupin?” He called, looking up and around. No one spoke. “Is he here?” He asked.  
A blonde boy looked up from a conversation he was having with another blonde girl, “his dad probably pulled him out today. Think he has doctor's appointments. Ask Victoire Weasley or James Potter.” He commented.  
The blonde girl glanced at the boy, “he’s at a doctors appointment.”  
Sirius paused, recognizing the last name Weasley and James. He didn’t know his great godson, Harry’s kid, was friends with this Lupin kid. He nodded, “alright, Scorpius Malfoy?” He called, remembering how much Harry complained about Draco Malfoy.  
“Here!” The blonde boy called once more.  
The rest of the day nothing strange happened aside from a talk he had with one of the music teachers. Neville had mentioned Teddy has been out a lot and there were so many doctor’s notes that were brought in. That was a tip off for Sirius; he didn’t see anything wrong with being sick… just kids shouldn’t miss so much school. Maybe something would be different than at home when he was young, but also maybe not.  
—————————————————————  
After Teddy’s recent doctor's appointment, Remus was driving him home, “Look, I know you want this, but are you sure you don’t want to wait till the summer? You can’t play your guitar for a while and such,” Remus pointed out.  
Teddy is trans, and he hates it. He’s known for years, and his parents have been more than supportive even if they’re separated. The pair had even scraped enough money, his mother putting more money into the surgery fund, for Teddy to finally get top surgery. Remus did pay for the testosterone after all. Teddy looked up at his dad, “I’m sure, dad. It’ll make things so much easier,” he admitted, “that’d be like asking if you wanted to get padfoot later rather than sooner.” He tried.  
Remus glanced over at his son. Teddy’s a smart kid, and he also knows Remus has padfoot as a medical alert dog. He nodded, “well we have the appointment set.” He promised, “but you’ll have to go off of T,” he reminded. Remus always supported his son. He and his ex partner were both members of the LGBT community, Remus being bisexual and his partner non binary and pan. He and Tonks worked well raising their son in separate supportive environments.  
Teddy sighed, “I know, dad. I did my research.” He commented, looking back at his phone. “James said his dad’s godfather is the new History teacher.” He commented.  
Remus raised an eyebrow, “James’ dad is Harry Potter, right? The one that quit the military?” He asked.  
Teddy nodded, “yeah, the one married to a Hollyhead Harpies player.”  
Remus held up a thumbs up, “do you want coffee or anything?” He asked, pulling into a drive through.  
—————————————————————  
The next afternoon, Teddy strolled into the history class late, handing a note to the professor. His dad had to schedule his therapy appointment during school that day only because there were no other appointments. Teddy turned and went to sit down next to Victoire, greeting her with a quick peck on the cheek.  
Sirius glanced to the note. It all seemed odd; why was the boy missing so much school? He had learned Teddy was in the production of newsies Lily Luna had been in. It was all rather odd; the boy is clearly over six foot yet has this hunch of his shoulders and seems to like a larger uniform. That’s something Sirius did when he and James attended school. Sirius was hiding bruises and scars from home though. If this boy continued missing school, he’d have to have a conference. It was just a bit too suspicious for Sirius’ liking…  
—————————————————————  
That evening, Sirius walked into the Potter’s house. “I’m home!” He called to his family. He looked around the house, noticing Lily Luna was braiding Scorpius’ hair. He’s not normally at the Potter family dinners on Friday evenings.  
“And then he was totally being an ass, so Teddy stepped in and told him off because you have to defend your girlfriend, duh. And the guy made some homophobic comment-“  
“Wasn’t it spread that his dad dated a bloke or something?” James Sirius asked as he looked through his phone.  
“Yeah, I heard that his dad got those scars from some mysterious ex boyfriend.” She explained.  
Sirius quirked an eyebrow as he went out the back door to find the adults.  
“How was work, my love?” James called to Sirius with a laugh, motioning him over for a hug.  
Sirius smiled a bit, “it was good,” he commented, “I am concerned for one student. His dad keeps pulling him out of class.” He commented.  
Harry looked over, “what student? Lily probably mentioned him.” He chuckled, sipping his beer.  
Sirius hesitated, “Teddy Lupin.” He told his godson.  
Harry raised an eyebrow, “he’s good friends with James. James spent the night over there a few times when me and Ginny were out.” He told Sirius. “He’s a good kid, believe he’ll be head boy next year from what Neville mentioned.” Sometimes the lads from his school years would have a catch-up evening.  
“What do you know about his family?” Sirius questioned as he sat at the table between James and Harry.  
Harry shrugged, “his parents divorced I think. His dad works at the same school snape does I believe-“  
“We don’t say that name in this household.” James said with a playful warning tone earning an eye-roll from Harry.  
Even when Harry’s in his thirties, he’s still got an attitude, “look dad, I’m just stating facts… oh god I sound like my daughter.” He laughed. Harry adores his kids and spoils them so much, especially Lily. “I think he teaches English though. I know that Teddy recently transferred over because of bullying or something.” Harry added before the kids came out to join them for dinner.  
“Hi, Professor.” Scorpius commented as he sat beside Albus. They were clearly a little closer than friends especially since Scorpius’ right hand and Albus’ left hand were both not visible.  
“Hello, Scorpius.” Sirius flashed a smile, glancing to James Sirius and Lily Luna who took their usual spots beside each other.  
—————————————————————  
About two weeks later, Teddy had missed random days or parts of classes, and Sirius didn’t feel right. He had set up a meeting with the teenager and his father to talk. He needed to make sure everything was okay at home; Harry had offered his place if there actually was an issue which was very kind of him. The Potters have always been that way.  
Remus stepped into the classroom, looking exhausted. He had a service dog at his side as Teddy followed him in.  
“Hello, I’m Remus Lupin, and this here is padfoot,” he told Sirius as they introduced themselves. “What is it you wanted to talk to me about? If it’s Teddy’s choice on the nail polish and hair color, it’s not against dress code. Neither is the eyeliner.” He said in a protective way.  
Sirius shook his head, “no that’s not it. I’ve just noticed he’s missed an awful lot of class, and it’s a bit concerning.”  
Remus froze, looking to Teddy. He wouldn’t say anything if Teddy wasn’t comfortable. He cared about his son’s comfort first. He had to transfer Teddy over here, partially because Teddy wants to work in music and partially because of bullying.  
Teddy looked at Remus for a moment before he spoke, “I’m trans, dad is setting up appointments for top surgery.” He said with a shrug.  
Sirius nodded in understanding, “oh! Well, then when the surgery comes I can make accommodations for your work. I can put everything online for you for when you’re not drugged outside on the meds.” Sirius promised,  
Remus raised an eyebrow, “really?” He asked. “Thank you so much. He had trouble at the school I work at, a few professors weren’t accommodating at all.” He explained, “and Teddy’s other parent will be around to take care of him after surgery if they’re not deployed.” Remus explained.  
Sirius nodded, “of course. I have no reason to make things more difficult for a student.” He chuckled, “plus, I’m gay so I understand some of the struggles. I actually was rejected a few jobs for it. I can see why Teddy wouldn’t be open about it.”  
Remus nodded, “thank you so much.” He paused and wrote his number down. It definitely wasn’t because this very attractive man who’s also a professor was gay and a good person, “here’s my number. Please call or text if there’s any information Teddy needs that he doesn’t get from his friends.”  
“Will do,” Sirius said with a smile. He didn’t realize Remus was bisexual.  
Teddy leaned in to whisper in Remus’ ear which got a quick head shake from his dad before the meeting was wrapped up.  
“Again, thank you.” Remus said to Sirius as he and Teddy walked out. He led his son out to the car, handing his keys over. Teddy was going to be going on a date that night with his girlfriend, the least Remus can do is offer the car to keep them both safe.  
—————————————————————  
Over the course of the year, Remus and Sirius have just called or texted over things related to Teddy, Teddy’s recovery, work, and so on. Soon the conversions went to why they became teachers, where they went to school, when they realized they weren’t straight. Things were going well, and Remus had fallen for Sirius and vise versa. It wasn’t a serious issue.  
Remus walked beside Teddy through the house as they went to the backyard. The Potters were throwing some summer party, and teddy was invited therefore Remus was invited. He watched his son go off to his friends, immediately sliding off his shirt to show off the fact he had top surgery. It made Remus so happy to see his son finally getting comfortable in his body.  
“Hey moony,” Sirius commented, coming up to stand beside the tall man. “How’re you doing?” He asked. He started calling Remus moony since Remus has a weird abundance of knowledge about different moons for planets and other things like that.  
Remus flashed a smile, “I’m good, and how about you?” He asked Sirius.  
“Better now that you’re here.” He laughed. “Here, lemme get you something to drink. What do you like?”  
“Just water I suppose,” Remus shrugged. He usually does tea or water not much else. He went and sat with Sirius.  
Remus looked around as Sirius got the drinks. The kids were either in the pool or tanning, Teddy was sitting with Victoire on the edge of the pool. Harry and Ginny seemed to be having a nice conversation with Draco, and James and Lily(the adults) were cooking together. It was all very sweet.  
Sirius came back over, “I can’t believe kids have a better love life than me.” He joked, handing Remus the water bottle who nodded.  
“I know right; last time I tried dating, it didn’t work out…” he looked at Sirius who was staring at him with the most adorable expression. He couldn’t help glancing at his lips which Sirius must’ve noticed.  
Sirius nodded slightly, “maybe you should try dating me?” He asked, “I can make us some dinner and desert?” He suggested, “it’ll have chocolate since I know you like it…”  
Remus flashed a smile, face turning pink, “that'd be wonderful.” He decided gently, reaching over to squeeze his hand. Teddy would tell him ‘I told you so’ later.  
—————————————————————  
After a few years of dating, almost being beat by his own son, Remus and Sirius had married. It was a simple, family only ceremony that Remus would cherish forever. James had officiated it, Lily walked Sirius down the aisle. It was very sweet and loving, and now, Sirius Black is now Sirius Lupin. Teddy keeps calling Sirius dad, and no one knows if he means it as dad or if it’s just because they married so he wants to mess around.  
At least now Remus can know he will grow old with someone who loves him and his son the way they deserve.


End file.
